


The Tie

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessmen, CEO!Cas, Dean Smith - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, salesperson!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your tie, sir. It’s backwards." He says. Mr. Novak looks down his front, looking almost adorable. "Here, I can," Dean says, not finishing, before reaching forward and fixing it. When he’s finished, he looks up to see blue eyes perplexed and frozen on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is short, sorry!

It shouldn’t be as horrifying as it is, but that’s how it feels. You could feel a pin drop in this meeting. If Dean hadn’t been sent in his place, Mr. Adler would have been sniggering under his breath for the last twenty minutes, but Dean is shocked still, watching his company’s owner set up his presentation… with his tie backwards. In any other case, Dean might have found it amusing. But with the rumors about Castiel Novak’s short fuse for things gone astray, there’s no finding anything amusing here. 

He’s not the only one who notices, by a long shot. The woman from management is staring wide-eyed at his backwards tie, fiddling with her own papers. The man seated next to him from accounting has mouthed to everyone else at the table “HIS TIE”. It’s crossed no one’s mind so far to point this out to the man, and it makes Dean wonder how on earth he made it out of his house with no one noticing. His wife, surely? Husband? It makes him feel guilty, but strangely at one with the guy. 

So, he’s gotta be the one.

"Mr. Novak, can I speak with you in private, please?" Dean says in an easy, charming voice. It’s what Mr. Adler calls his ‘Testimonial Voice’. The man turns, eyes wide, and nods once before motioning for them to leave the conference room. 

"What’s this about?" He asks as the door shuts behind them, and Dean breathes out slowly.

"Your tie, sir. It’s backwards." He says. Mr. Novak looks down his front, looking almost adorable. "Here, I can," Dean says, not finishing, before reaching forward and fixing it. When he’s finished, he looks up to see blue eyes perplexed and frozen on him. 

Good god. What has he done? Pointing out the CEO’s faults? Fixing them himself? What on earth was he thinking? He’ll never work in this goddamned business again — he’ll be fired, surely —

"What’s your name, again?" Mr. Novak asks, and Dean’s eyebrows shoot up.

"Dean Smith, sir." He replies, and a small smile appears on Mr. Novak’s face.

"Dean," he says, like a prayer. "Thank you." He says, an add-on. Dean scratches the back of his head, immediately self-conscious. 

"Any time, Mr. Novak," he says, and the man in front of him shakes his head.

"Cas, please." He says, and smiles, dimples under his five-o-clock shadow. No one seemed to mention the owner of Sandover was hot, but they’re also the same people who thought he was a tyrant descended from Satan. 

"Dean," Cas says, and it sounds almost exhilarating every single time he hears it. "Would you be interested in having lunch with me, after this meeting?" He asks, a smile spreading on his face. Dean feels his heart leap into his throat. 

"Yeah, yeah," Dean says, a little too enthusiastically. Cas smiles, and places his fingers over the knob of the door. He turns back to Dean with a smirk, and a glint in his eye.

"You should tell them I screamed at you, just to keep that speculation of my short temper the main gossip of this company."


End file.
